oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of a Kid
Memory Lane The moon's light reflected over the pool of blood that drenched the land of Matcha. Besides the pool of blood, bodies were stacked on top of one another, each one stacked was lifeless. Swords were scattered all across the ground nearby the pile of bodies and atop this pile of bodies, was a young boy sitting with his legs perfectly folded Indian style. Blood was splattered all across his face, but there were no visible wounds on his face, the same could not be said for his body. Like his face, the shirt he wore, or at least what was left of it, was drenched in blood. He had long and black spiky hair, which laid over his face. But even that was not enough to hide his golden gaze from view. He held his arm up using the hilt of the sword he had stabbed into the back of the man on top of the pile. From the looks of things, it seemed this kid was the one responsible for these dead men. Lifting his arm to quickly grip the gold and crimson hilt of the sword, he pointed it directly in front of himself. The sharp end of the blade would meet the neck of a man who'd been standing right in front of him. He appeared from thin air. "I would assume, you're the one responsible for this," in front of the boy stood a seven-foot tall man, dressed in samurai-like attire, but it was different from the dead men underneath him. "To think the one called the "Man-Slayer" would be a damned brat. I watched you fighting. You have no technique, only speed." The boy, Man-Slayer, gripped the sword's hilt tighter giving off a clink sound. "I ain't ask that." the boy uttered, his voice low, but the man before him heard him perfectly fine. Analyzing the sword in its entirety, the man arched his eyebrow. "I mean no harm. This blade, it's Tenrairyu, a cursed sword. You can coat your blade in Busoshoku Haki, I see... How'd you get your hands on it?" Instead of answering the man's question, the boy swung his already extended blade in a diagonal angle. To his dismay, however, it would be met and countered by another blade. Sparks formed from the two metal objects colliding with one another. Parrying the man's sword away, the boy swung once more, but this time he applied force in it and so did the man. The ground beneath the two both quaked and crack. Jumping from atop the pile of bodies, the boy drew his sword back and faced the man. Hours had gone by. The young boy and the man battle with their swords, applying what knowledge they had to each strike. Even though the boy had been defeated, he did not go down without putting his all into it. The boy laid on his back. His dark-skinned body had been covered in slashes with blood leaking from each individual cut. Next to him, sat the ponytail wearing, white-skinned man. "Kid, you'll never defeat me." he finally spoke, sitting in the same Indian style as the boy had done earlier. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and held it in his hand for a moment, "Listen, kid, you fought well, you don't have to stay quiet forever. My name is Yoshitsune. I can not know you simply as the Man-Slayed, what is your name?" The boy remained silent for a moment longer. Rolling over to his stomach, revealing his back he stated, "Dexter D.". Looking to his side, Yoshitsune could see the letter "D" inscribed into the upper left side of his back. His eyes widened for a moment, then he placed the pipe back into his mouth and smiled. "A member of the Will of D., huh?" Yoshitsune laughed a bit, "Dexter, where's your family? Are you from Wano?" "No. My mother, well, my 'mother'", he added emphasis, slowly rolling back to his back. "she was killed. I'm from the North Blue. I was brought here.." "How old are you, Dexter?" "11." "So you have no family?" "No." "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Music." "Music?" Yoshitsune laughed, "I'll tell you what. Come with me to my dojo and you can listen to all the music you'd like." "Why? Don't you want to kill me? What if I try to hurt your friends." "My friends are strong, you won't kill them easily like everyone you've been doing before me." Yoshitsune stood to his feet. "Yoshitsune?" "Yeah?" "What's a dojo?" Bending over and grabbing Dexter, Yoshitsune flung the boy's body over his shoulder and began to walk down the path. "Haha, you'll see when you get there."